


His Gift

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Smut, Gags, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is happy to celebrate his birthday with Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am dropping this here.

The sound of shoes hitting the wooden floor echoed through the quiet house. The rhythm was slow and a quiet humming tune came from the lips of a silver haired boy. He smiled as he opened the door to the bedroom. He continued to hum quietly to himself as he made his way over to the bedside. 

He stopped humming when he stood in front of someone sitting on the floor. 

The dark haired boy was gagged with a red ball that held his mouth open; the leather pressed on his cheeks and around his head to where it was latched in his hair. His hands were tied behind his back. His wrists were red from the rope burns. He sat on his knees on the floor, quiet and obedient; he looked up to see the silver haired boy smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday to me." Sugawara sang quietly with his cheeky smile on his lips.

Sugawara bent down to look Daichi in the eyes. He was so excited to find Daichi here this way, it was the only gift he needed. There hasn't been a moment where Sugawara could stop smiling since he was happy. His hands moved to Daichi's face, holding his head up because he was getting shy; he kept his eyes down, looking away and there was a feint red color on his cheeks.

"I hope you've been good all day, Daichi." Sugawara said. "It's my birthday." He said happily.

Daichi was well aware that it was Sugawara's birthday. He wouldn't be down on his knees if today wasn't that day. 

Sugawara let his fingers trail down Daichi's neck and move further to his bare chest. The only clothes Daichi had on were the black lace thigh high stockings and lacy panties to match. Sugawara was kind enough to let Daichi have something on him, he was worried he might get cold. 

Daichi remained as still as he could while Sugawara touched him softly.

Today was his birthday. Daichi would always see the same smile on Sugawara's face everyday, but today there was a darker meaning to the smile. 

"Should I take off the gag?" Sugawara gripped Daichi's face, making him look him in the eyes. "You're quiet, Daichi. It's not like you." He said and smiled dearly.

Daichi didn't respond but he kept his eyes on Sugawara like he was supposed to. He couldn't speak because of the gag but he did have a chance to make some kind of noise. He didn't take it however. He remained quiet like he was supposed to be despite Sugawara talking to him.

Sugawara would get him to do something and it would be no problem. He was aware that Daichi would be resistant sometimes; Sugawara was just hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Daichi being this way on his birthday. However, nothing could make Sugawara unhappy. 

It was his birthday.

His hand moved lower on Daichi's skin, dropping to his lap and touching where the lace underwear didn't cover. It was easy to tell that Daichi had been dealing with an erection. He thought that finally Sugawara would help him.

And Sugawara would.

But it would be on his own terms.

Sugawara looked down as he pressed his first finger on the tip of Daichi's cock, feeling the pre-cum that had oozed from his slit. Daichi's fingers ached to pull at the rope that bound his hands together; the more Sugawara rubbed him, the more Daichi's arms flexed and his fingers would touch the rope unable to undo the tight knots. 

Daichi was in no position to hold back his moans. His mouth was wide open because of the gag. It's not like he would usually cover up how good he felt, if he did feel good, but right now he wasn't concerned with holding down his voice. He did moan, and Sugawara laughed lowly when he heard him. 

Of course he was going to take it as a plea for more.

Sugawara didn't stop rubbing his finger on the tip of Daichi's cock. He was able to draw out more cum from him while he listened to the sound of Daichi's voice. Sugawara wasn't sure what he was going to do today, but he had all day to do it. 

Daichi was watching Sugawara closely. The smile on Sugawara's face was as genuine as the smile he has on everyday. Daichi would trust him easily every time he saw that exact smile but he knew what that smile covered. Daichi stared at Sugawara's cheeky face while he looked down in awe; Sugawara didn't notice Daichi's intense stare on him but even if he did, he wouldn't say anything about it.

Sugawara pulled down the lace underwear to expose more of Daichi's cock, seeing it drip more cum onto his skin. Daichi moaned quietly when Sugawara moved his hand around his thick skin. When Sugawara began with slow strokes, Daichi breathed harder through his nose, his chest rising and falling quickly at the desperation to control himself. 

With his other hand, Sugawara took off the gag that kept Daichi from speaking; Daichi bit his lip once he was free to control his mouth.

"Koushi..." Daichi took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back to let out a moan. 

Sugawara liked the sound of that. He smiled as he watched Daichi swallow and moan again. There was just something about Daichi that made Sugawara happy to have such a chance to do this. 

Daichi wasn't finished. He had something to say but for a moment he couldn't say it. Sugawara continued the slow strokes he gave Daichi's cock, feeling the cum spilling on his fingers.

"...Koushi." Daichi tried again. "I hate this." He said easily since he's been waiting to say that for a while.

Sugawara took a fistful of Daichi's hair in his other hand, gripping hard and lifting his head so he could look Daichi right in the eyes. Sugawara didn't stop smiling for even a second but Daichi had chills going down his spine.

"What was that?" Sugawara asked as if he hadn't heard what Daichi said.

"Happy birthday." Daichi corrected himself quickly when he thought Sugawara was going to do something.

By the tone of his voice, it did seem like Sugawara was going to do something. Daichi would never be able to tell with the smile on his face.

Sugawara was pleased since Daichi gave the right answer.

He pressed his lips to Daichi's softly, kissing him as sweetly as he could. What Sugawara wanted to focus on was getting Daichi off but he couldn't help but kiss him as well. Daichi didn't resist either. His arms tensed and he remembered that his hands were tied. Still he tried to break free although he couldn't.

And Sugawara liked when he struggled.

Daichi moaned while Sugawara kissed him. He didn't want to seem desperate but he wanted to release as well. Sugawara was moving his hand so slow and it was just agonizingly painful for Daichi. 

Now with the gag off him, he could ask if Sugawara would give him something more than just a hand job, but then he remembered it was Sugawara's birthday. Daichi wouldn't be the one getting what he wanted.

It's Sugawara's birthday.

Sugawara pulled away and his hand stopped moving. He breathed slowly onto Daichi's skin, just waiting for something, even he wasn't sure what. He felt happy, yet he stopped. The smile returned to his lips but he hadn't opened his eyes. He hadn't moved further away from Daichi either, he was close enough to hear his low moans and whimpers although he wasn't doing anything.

"Koushi..." Daichi moaned again, begging for Sugawara to continue stroking his cock. 

Sugawara still hadn't moved but he laughed quietly. Daichi tried again, begging for it more than he usually does. When Sugawara opened his eyes, he was staring down at Daichi's cock in his hand, watching the cum drip to his thumb, his fingers still curled around his skin.

Sugawara didn't have to ask Daichi to beg louder. He wasn't that cruel to make Daichi wait for him.

Sugawara continued again, his hand moving down to stroke Daichi once more. His other hand stayed in Daichi's hair, holding him close to him so he could hear the low moans Daichi would try to disguise. Sugawara knew he felt good. Daichi couldn't lie about it.

"It must feel good if you're shaking." Sugawara looked up into Daichi's eyes.

It did feel good. Daichi wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Can you say it again for me?" Sugawara asked politely. His hand gripped tighter on Daichi's cock, making him give out an unexpected cry.

"H-happy birthday." Daichi said when Sugawara asked for it.

"Again." Sugawara demanded just as sweetly as before.

"Happy birthday." Daichi said again for him. 

Sugawara liked the sound of that coming from Daichi. It made him happy. It was his birthday. There would be nothing better than hearing Daichi telling him over and over again. 

Sugawara smiled to himself. 

He let go of Daichi's hair and picked up the red ball gag off of the floor. He released Daichi's cock for only a second to push the ball into Daichi's open mouth and fasten the leather strap behind his head. Daichi remained obedient. Being gagged wasn't bad. Sugawara smiled again as he looked at Daichi's face; he will never get tired of seeing Daichi gagged. 

He moved his hand back to Daichi's cock, continuing to stroke him like he did before. Daichi continued to shift on the floor, his legs spreading wider although Sugawara didn't say he could do that. Daichi didn't care at this point, he just wanted to cum. 

"I'm so happy you're here." Sugawara said calmly, his hand taking hold of Daichi's hair again. 

Daichi could only moan in response.

He was Sugawara's present. He had to remain on the floor just for him. He couldn't get the ropes untied and he couldn't put clothes on. The gag would have to stay in his mouth too. That was part of being the gift.

Today was Sugawara's birthday and he was enjoying it so much.

Daichi whimpered again when he felt Sugawara's hand tighten on him. His fingers clenched to fists and his arms flexed as he thought he could get out of being tied. But he remained obedient while Sugawara stroked him, getting him to his climax every second. 

Sugawara was kind enough to let Daichi off with just this much. He could do more if he wanted to but he had the entire day to do what he wanted.

After all, it was his birthday.

Daichi could no longer hold himself back. There was a chill that went up his spine and his muscles spasmed while he came. He shut his eyes and his moans dragged on while Sugawara continued to stroke him. Daichi's cum spill on his fingers, coating his skin in thick fluid. 

Sugawara smiled again as he let go of Daichi. 

"You're so cute, Daichi." He said and looked at Daichi's face, seeing him flustered. 

Daichi didn't respond. But he looked at Sugawara, seeing the smile that was on his lips. It was refreshing but Daichi would be the only one to know the true meaning behind Sugawara's smile, at least when he smiles at him. Daichi breathed heavily and watched Sugawara stare at his hand.

"Happy birthday to me." Sugawara sang to himself quietly again before licking his fingers that were covered in Daichi's cum.

Sugawara hummed the tune to himself as he rose from the floor. Daichi closed his eyes and listen to the sound of Sugawara's shoes hitting the floor. He wasn't sure where Sugawara was going but he couldn't ask even if he was able to. Daichi pushed his tongue against the gag but didn't try to make a sound. 

"Don't go anywhere, Daichi." Sugawara laughed to himself. "I'll be right back." He told him.

He had the entire day to do whatever he wanted. Daichi couldn't go anywhere; he didn't plan to leave. Even if he didn't have his hands tied, he wouldn't try to leave. 

Of course he would remain obedient.

Sugawara continued humming the quiet tune to himself as he left the room. The smile was still on his face and he remained as happy as ever. He couldn't help it. He was coming back to Daichi who would be patiently waiting for his return. 

There was only one reason Daichi could remain so obedient and quiet.

It was Sugawara's birthday.


End file.
